Pretty Bird
by Xonielle
Summary: Isabella havia perdido tudo o que denominava precioso em sua vida, ela estava fugindo e não tinha para onde ir, muito menos sabia para onde ir. Estava jogada a sua nova vida, de ter que viver nas ruas. Então, Edward apareceu em sua vida e tudo o que estava ruim, poderia piorar. Ou talvez, melhorar.
1. Chapter 1

Se alguém estiver lendo, espero que gostem. Estou escrevendo essa fanfic com o maior carinho do mundo, então espero que se divirtam.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Uma noite de chuva.

Com os ventos gelados que vão tomando conta e se misturando com a água que começa a cair do céu. Lentamente tudo vai esfriando mais e mais, enquanto poças vão se formando em meio as ruas. O céu que levemente escurece e então se transforma uma paisagem negra. Olhando pro céu, a pequena e frágil mulher sente calafrios percorrerem seu corpo, sente o frio toque dos pingos se desmanchando em seu rosto e agarra a si mesma, passando as mãos pelos braços, tentando esquentar sua pele. Seu lábio inferior tremia e seus olhos não haviam descansado em nenhum segundo nos últimos quinze dias. O cansaço batia sem parar em sua porta e o seu corpo latejava de dor. Se sentia o mais humilhada possível, se encontrando em uma situação que jamais imaginara em toda sua vida. As lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto carregavam um peso gigantesco e mesmo assim ainda se sentia horrível. A mulher para para pensar e são pensamentos densos como as nuvens que estão a rodear o céu negro e pesado.

O tempo passava mas a chuva ainda não passou. Ela perde força mas continua ali.

Isabella caminhava sem rumo, apenas a procura de algum lugar para dormir. Seguia o caminho das ruas desconhecidas com sua pequena bolsa, totalmente encharcada, em seu ombro direito. Apenas torcia para que encontrasse algum lugar em que pudesse descansar, sem medo. Um galpão abandonado seria difícil de se encontrar em Seattle, ainda mais por ela não saber nem por onde pisava.

Entrou em uma rua principal, onde alguns carros passavam e algumas lojas estavam abertas, enquanto algumas pessoas dividiam guarda-chuvas sorrindo e gritando de alegria enquanto alguns pingos de chuva tocavam suas peles, outras se acolhiam embaixo de lonas de lojas ou dentro das mesmas e todas elas olhavam Isabella andar em meio aquela chuva sem nenhuma proteção. E olhando em volta, Isabella sabia que deveria estar em algum local empresarial de Seattle, pois tudo o que via eram edifícios enormes, muitas luzes, lojas de grife, bares e restaurantes que antes ela adoraria frequentar mas agora tudo o que ela quer é um teto.

A chuva volta a cair forte e sem piedade, os pingos de chuva começavam a machucar a pele da mulher, então ela correu até o local mais próximo que poderia a acolher da chuva. Um edifício enorme e bonito. "Confortavelmente, deve ser uma empresa", pensou Isabella. E por ali na frente da empresa ela ficou, enquanto a água da seu blusão azul escuro que começava a escorrer por sua calça, que também estava totalmente molhada. Seus dentes batiam um contra o outro, o frio era devastador, e para sua má sorte o vento começa a soprar. Sua pele estava gelada e pensava que deveria estar terrivelmente pálida, tendo certeza que se parecia com uma zumbi.

Ela observava a sua frente, um restaurante chique, onde dentro as pessoas se divertiam e conversavam, sem problemas aparentes. Ela estava tão cansada disso. Tão cansada de viver dessa forma, ninguém deveria viver da forma que ela se encontrava mas ela sabia que também não estava sozinha nisso, sentia pena tanto dela quanto das outras pessoas que se encontravam do mesmo modo que ela. Nunca chegou a pensar que um dia sofreria a viver nas ruas. Sentia falta de sua cama, de sua casa, de sua família, da sua vida normal. Lembrar disso todos os dias só a trazia mais dor e mais agonia. Adoraria ter alguém para ligar, alguém para pedir ajuda, abrigo. Mas agora ela estava sozinha, teria que se acostumar e aprender com isso. Teria que recomeçar uma vida, se é que ela conseguiria isso de alguma forma.

Então, a chuva da uma trégua. Um leve ar morno começa a percorrer as ruas e Isabella agradece aos céus. Começa a virar para ir embora quando olha pelo vidro da empresa e vê um hall cheio de pessoas, provavelmente a espera da chuva passar, boa parte delas se levantam e andam em direção a porta de entrada, enquanto outras apenas continuam sentadas conversando e sorrindo umas as outras. Muita felicidade para alguns, pouquíssimas para outros. Sem querer se torturar mais com a visão daqueles pessoas felizes, enquanto ela se encontrada destruída, virou-se para seguir seu caminho sem rumo. Não que ela desejasse o mau a alguém daquele hall, mas simplesmente não queria continuar vendo aquilo.

Isabella começa a sentir seu corpo enfraquecer, mais uma vez de tantas naquela semana, e tenta se manter firme. Sua visão estava escurecendo aos poucos e sua boca ficava cada vez mais seca. Ao tentar passar pela frente da porta do hall de entrada da empresa de forma rápida, acaba quase batendo nas pessoas que saiam dali, pois seu olhar se focou em um belo Volvo parado na frente da empresa, a mulher deu um pequeno sorriso pela beleza do automóvel e então resolveu tentar seguir, mas então uma pessoa passou de forma veloz por sua frente, fazendo-a cambalear para trás e quase cair de susto. Levou uma mão ao peito e outra ao joelho enquanto respirava com mais dificuldade ainda. E foi aí que uma sombra a cobriu.

"Me perdoe pela forma como passei, assustar não foi minha intenção." um homem disse para ela, acima de sua cabeça. Isabella ergueu o rosto e encontrou um verdadeiro Adônis de olhos tão verdes quanto duas esmeraldas brutas. Sua pele branca e lisa, Isabella sentiu seus dedos coçarem para saber o quão macia deveria ser aquela pele e o quão delicioso deveria ser ter aquela pele junto a sua. O cabelo bronze jogado para todos os lados, como se ele tivesse acabado de ter uma maravilhosa dose de sexo selvagem, Isabella sentiu seus dedos coçarem novamente. Seus lábios eram finos porém carnudos e a barba por fazer só dava a ele um ar ainda mais sexy. E foi aí que Isabella chegou a conclusão de que aquele era o homem malditamente mais lindo que ela já havia visto em toda sua existência.

"Sem problemas, eu estava distraída também. - respondeu ela, de forma fraca e um pouco baixa. Boa parte por cansaço e desgaste, outra pela perca do folego da beleza do homem. Isabella ergueu seu corpo, enquanto sentia o mundo a sua volta girar.

"Mesmo assim, peço perdão." rebateu o homem, com um leve sorriso torto. A mulher apenas assentiu, tentando dar algum tipo de sorriso mas achando ela que parecia uma careta. "Você está se sentindo bem? Está um pouco pálida." disse ele, observador.

"Oh, sim. Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar." respondeu-o, virando-se para ir embora e então caminhou alguns passos, no mínimo cinco e suas pernas fraquejaram, fazendo-a cair em plena calçada. Sua cabeça teve o maior impacto e a maior dor também. Seus olhos ficaram entreabertos, enquanto sua consciência se esvaia. Mas antes de perder totalmente sua consciência, sentiu uma mão segurar sua cabeça enquanto outra segurava sua cintura. Ouvia burburinho de pessoas ao seu redor, e outras tentando a ajudar. Uma mão coberta por sangue passou por seus olhos e aquele cheiro quase a fez vomitar, então a ergueram e ela se sentiu estar nos braços de alguém, e alguém muito cheiroso. Então levantou seu olhar e viu que o Adônis trapalhão a segurava.

E tudo escureceu.

* * *

>Beijos!<p><p> 


	2. Collide

**Olá, pessoas!**  
><strong>É muito saber que tem alguém lendo minhas fanfics, achei que iria ficar no vácuo para o resto da vida ehueheuh<strong>  
><strong>Enfim, não tenho muito o que falar porque hoje o dia tá cheio, meu afilhado está internado então escrevi o capítulo com o coração apertado, mas creio que tudo vai ficar bem. E esse capítulo é só para vocês saberem mais do Edward, a história começa mesmo no próximo capítulo, então se divirtam lendo. Beijos!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mais um dia cansativo se iniciava para Edward aquela manhã. As vezes apenas desejava não estar em sua própria pele para ter alguns dias de descanso, pois sempre ao meio do ano o calendário da empresa ficava agitado. Reuniões para cá e para lá, eventos aqui e ali, jantares com outros sócios a todo momento. Descanso era o que ele menos tinha nessa etapa do ano mas nada que pudesse acabar com sua felicidade de ser presidente da E&amp;C Corporation, pois ele sempre sonhou em estar no comando da empresa de seus pais, de conseguir subir na vida.<p>

Durante sua infância o pequeno Edward sempre fora aventureiro, gostava de subir em árvores, pular cercas, se jogar na lama e correr muito, isso lhe dava felicidade que vez ou outra lhe davam algumas cicatrizes aqui e ali. Ele e seu irmão Emmett sempre foram o que podemos chamar de mini Power Rangers em uma versão de dois membros, sempre buscavam algo para se divertirem e nada disso envolvia ficar em casa, montando quebra-cabeças, brincando de bonecos ou qualquer outra coisa. Eles gostavam de sujeira e isso sempre enlouquecia Esme, a mãe dos dois, ela sempre se perguntava porque os dois não haviam nascido com os mesmo genes de Alice, a irmã mais nova, pois sempre fora quietinha, sempre brincava com suas bonecas, montava quebra-cabeças e muitas vezes apenas se sentava na varanda do quintal da casa com seu melhor amigo, o seu coelhinho de pelúcia, Bowie do lado, observando os irmãos brincando, caindo e sangrando.

O tempo se passou, Edward e Emmett viraram crianças mais calmas e Alice se transformou na pequena super-heroína da casa, invertendo os papeis. E sempre que lembrava disso, Edward sorria e ria das boas lembranças de sua infância ou de como se esforçou o máximo possível para orgulhar os pais e ter a responsabilidade de assumir os negócios da família. Emmett e Alice também seguiram o mesmo caminho. A família Cullen sempre foi uma família unida e feliz, como toda boa família algumas vezes aconteciam alguns imprevistos que os faziam discutir mas nada que tirasse a união daquela família. Nem mesmo as más escolhas amorosas de Edward.

Edward sempre fora uma criança bonita, assim como boa parte de sua família, e ao crescer isso apenas se ressaltou e o transformou em um dos homens mais desejados da cidade, pois muitas pessoas conheciam a E&M Corporation por sua competência e agilidade nas ações, transformando-a em uma das melhores empresas do país, e quando Edward tomou o assento da presidência da empresa o que não faltou foram milhões de mulheres e garotas aos seus pés. A primeira namorada oficial de Edward foi Eloísa Bernes, quando ele tinha 17 anos, uma bela moça loira natural, bonita e educada, que encantou toda a família Cullen por anos até que resolveu que queria seguir a carreira de modelo, resolveu se mudar e terminou com o pobre Edward. Aos 19, Edward começou a namorar Victória Smith, uma ruiva fatal que apesar de muitas vezes ser intrometida e sem papas na língua, era uma boa pessoa que boa parte da família aprovava, até que um certo dia, Edward a encontrou o traindo com um cara desconhecido chamado James, naquele dia Victória apenas disse a Edward que estava provando novos sabores da vida e o convidou para participar da pequena 'brincadeira' entre ela e o desconhecido.

Edward não sabia se ria ou sentia nojo. Agora, aos 24 anos, Edward namora Tanya Denali, uma loira estonteante, de um corpo cheio de curvas e um belo sorriso. Ninguém da família a aprovava mas a suportavam, pois ela fazia Edward feliz, ninguém realmente entendia como mas ela o fazia feliz. Tanya é o tipo de mulher que muitas vezes se acha melhor do que as pessoas, que gosta de gastar o dinheiro com coisas sem necessidade, que gosta de se dar mimos em uma escala excessiva, que não desce do salto por um segundo sequer e que sempre está impecável, tanto para mostrar a si mesma o quão bonita é mas ainda mais para mostrar aos outros que nunca serão como ela. E sem esquecer o seu maior ponto: ciúmes excessivo e possessividade extrema. De alguma forma, na frente de Edward, ela agia totalmente diferente e quando estavam sozinhos era a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo, e foi esse lado que roubou o coração de Edward.

Edward nunca reclamava de Tanya mas sabia que ela não era cem porcento maravilhosa com as outras pessoas como era com ele. Mas mesmo assim, ele ainda a amava e mesmo que o amor estivesse desgastado pelas brigas, ele ainda amava. Ou tentava o seu máximo para continuar a amar.  
>Quando Edward chegava a empresa sempre cumprimentava seus funcionários, conversava com eles e ganhava sempre mais pontos com os mesmo. Os funcionários o adoravam, por ser uma pessoa gentil e bondosa, sempre tentando ajudar. Todos eles eram encantados pela família Cullen e por sua boa educação. Se existisse um concurso de 'melhor família' e a votação fosse aberta a publico, eles ganhariam em disparada.<p>

No fim do dia, Edward estaria exausto e louco para chegar em casa e dormir. Mas naquela noite de sexta-feira, Tanya tinha outros planos para Edward, mesmo ele não querendo.

– Mas Tanya, eu estou extremamente cansado, por favor, meu amor, entenda meu lado. - implorava Edward, em sua conversa com sua namorada pelo celular.

– Edward Cullen, eu não aceito um 'não' como resposta, está me ouvindo?! - respondeu Tanya, em sua voz irritada. - Por favor, babe, venha jantar comigo e depois vamos para sua casa, teremos uma ótima noite. - completou ela, em sua voz mais suave e encantadora possível. Edward bufou, pois sempre caía nesse truque de Tanya, porém não hoje. O cansaço era maior que tudo.

– Eu adoraria jantar com você, amor, mas hoje não. Estou exausto, prometo que assim que eu estiver com a agenda vazia, te recompenso da melhor forma.

– Então quer dizer que nem amanhã você poderá sair comigo? - perguntou ela, indignada.

– Talvez, eu não sei bem, tenho coisas a fazer, Tanya. - explicou-se Edward, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nada a fazer no dia seguinte e nem no que o sucederia, apenas queria ficar sozinho ou com sua família, no fim de semana e juntar sua família e Tanya nunca dava certo, então ele tentava fazer o seu melhor para não magoar ninguém.

– Certo. Então, quando tiver um tempo para mim, me ligue, lembre que eu existo. - disse Tanya, por fim e desligou, sem deixar Edward responder.  
>Tanya e seu drama eram uma das coisas que mais irritavam Edward, depois de seus ciúmes e possessividade. Ela nunca entendia que as vezes ele precisava de um tempo sozinho ou só com sua família, ela sempre insistia que ela se daria bem com a família de Edward um dia e que todos eles a aceitariam, mas para poupar o tempo de brigas, Edward sabia que os afastar sempre seria o melhor.<p>

E pensar em passar um fim de semana todo, apenas, com sua família, fazia o seu coração ficar feliz e relaxado. Sempre que podia, Edward ia até a casa dos pais que ficavam numa zona nobre e calma de Seattle. Apesar de podres de ricos, os pais de Edward nunca gostaram de esbanjar, eram humildes e simples, compraram um casa grande e boa, gastavam o dinheiro com bons produtos e sempre faziam de tudo para dar o melhor para os filhos e os netos que viriam, mas nada de deixar o dinheiro subir suas cabeças.

Carlisle sempre foi o tipo de pai protetor e amigo, que a qualquer momento você pode conversar e ele lhe daria um bom conselho para seguir. Casou com Esme em seus bons 25 anos, e hoje, em seus plenos 50, ainda continuam casados. Esme sempre foi o tipo de mãe cuidadosa, mais conhecida como 'mãe coruja', que quer proteger os filhos de tudo e todos, inclusiva do vento, se possível. Juntos, Carlisle e Esme colocaram no mundo Edward, Emmett e Alice, respectivamente. Os educaram da melhor forma possível, enquanto erguiam uma empresa e a sustentavam enquanto uma enorme crise fazia várias empresas falirem. Após alguns anos de luta, ambos ergueram e solidificaram uma das maiores e mais conhecidas empresas do país. Quando Edward e Emmett cresceram, Carlisle os perguntou se gostariam de tomar as rédias da empresa, o que foi aceito na hora pois ambos sempre quiseram continuar os negócios da família. Alice seguiu o ramo da moda, abrindo uma loja de roupas de grife no centro da cidade, fazendo-a ser uma das mais bem visitadas da cidade, tendo lucros altíssimos, enquanto a administrava juntamente com sua mãe. Carlisle seguiu a carreira de medicina, o que sempre quis, apesar de tudo e hoje era um dos vários médicos-chefes do hospital Seattle Grace. E foi lá que conheceu Jasper e Rosalie Hale, esses quais se tornariam marido e esposa de sua filha mais nova e filho do meio, respectivamente. Rosalie e Emmett tinha um pequeno garotinho de 1 ano de idade, chamado Matteo, de pele branca e leitosa, cabelos loiros claros como o da mãe e olhos azuis como o pai, era um pequeno trapalhão que sempre que podia caía no chão após tropeçar nos próprios pezinhos e que adorava colocar a boca em tudo que via, apenas porque adorava comer. Esme e Carlisle sempre ressaltavam que o pequeno Matteo teriam a personalidade do pai, desastrado e comilão. Alice e Jasper estavam 'grávidos' de 6 meses e duas semana da pequena Zaira, que sempre estava saudável e sempre deixavam os pais, os avós e os tios com os olhos cheios de lágrimas a cada batida de seu coraçãozinho. Alice e Jasper já haviam perdido uma criança no primeiro ano de casamento, o que os deixaram devastados, principalmente Alice, por sempre achar que a culpa fora sua, mas com o tempo e o apoio da família e marido, e principalmente o amor deles, ela se reconstruiu juntamente com Jasper e hoje, no seu terceiro ano de casamento se encontram mais firmes e apaixonados do que nunca.

Edward adoraria se juntar a parte da família que era casada, ter uma mulher para chamar de esposa e planejar o futuro dos filhos, mas Edward sabia que Tanya não seria essa mulher, então não pretendia a pedir em casamento. Seria uma total perca de tempo.

– Toc-toc. - uma voz o chamou a atenção na porta de seu escritório, Angela Weber, sua secretária e também uma ótima amiga. - O que ainda está fazendo aqui, seu cabeça oca? A chuva deu um trégua, se quer ir embora, a hora é agora.

– Estava apenas pensando um pouco.

– Pensando nos seios de Tanya ou no de outra mulher? - debochou ela, fazendo Edward rir.

– Deixe de encher meu saco, sua intrometida, vá cuidar em pensar no seu marido, torça para que ele não tenha queimado a casa. - retrucou Edward, relembrando do acontecimento que sempre ficaria na memória de ambos: o dia em que Ben, marido de Angela, havia tentado cozinha para fazer uma surpresa para Angela e quase havia posto fogo na casa, por sorte boa parte da cozinha pegou fogo mas ele saiu vivo dessa, com Angela o enchendo de tapas e beijos ao mesmo tempo.

– Já me certifiquei de que Ben nunca mais entre em uma cozinha se não for para fazer qualquer coisa que não envolva ele e um fogão. - respondeu ela, risonha. Edward passou o passo direito pelo ombro de Angela e a puxou, enquanto ela passava um braço por sua cintura. Angela e ele se tratavam como irmãos e muitos achavam linda essa relação, menos Tanya, lógico.

Ao chegarem ao hall da empresa, Angela foi embora enquanto Edward permaneceu alguns minutos a mais no hall, conversando com alguns funcionários sobre assuntos aleatórios. Quando resolveu ir embora, passou de forma tão rápida e destraída pela porta do hall da empresa que quase esbarrou em uma mulher, assim que percebeu o seu feito, se virou para a mulher e pediu-lhe desculpas para a moça que se encontrava apoiada em seus joelhos, após o susto. E quando a moça se ergueu, Edward deu uma leve sugada de ar pelos lábios. Era uma moça extremamente linda, com cabelo cor de mogno, não poderia definir se eram lisos ou ondulados pois a moça se encontrava totalmente molhada, seu blusão azul marinho colado em seu corpo pequeno e magro, porém curvilíneo, seu cabelo estavam uma bagunça bonita e Edward então parou para reparar seu rosto. A beleza da moça era impossível de não ser notada mas seu rosto estava pálida, com ar cansado, os lábios secos, com olheiras profundas e as bochechas um pouco fundas, Edward se perguntara o que acontecera com ela, para estar assim, nessas condições.

Ele a pediu perdão pelo modo brusco de como havia passado por ela e a assustado, a moça o respondeu com a voz baixa que tudo estava bem, então ele foi mais afundo e perguntou se estava tudo bem com ela, ela mais uma vez assentiu e agradeceu a preocupação, seguindo o caminho, ou pelo menos tentando pois após alguns passos ela caiu na calçada, batendo em cheio com a cabeça no concreto. Edward correu até a moça, segurando sua cabeça com a mão enquanto alguns de seus funcionários chegavam para ajudar. A cabeça da moça sangrava abundantemente, enchendo a palma da mão e os dedos de Edward de sangue, então ele agarrou-a pela cintura e a segurou em seus braços. Pediu para que Lauren Mallory, assistente pessoal de Emmett, abrisse a porta de trás de seu Volvo estacionado na frente da empresa, que estava ali por Edward ter chegado atrasado para uma reunião e não tê-lo colocado no estacionamento da empresa.

Delicadamente, Edward colocou a moça deitada no banco traseiro de seu carro e certificou de que ela ficasse em uma posição confortável para não cair. Fechou a porta traseiro do automóvel e saiu correndo em direção a porta do motorista, abrindo-a e fechando-a rapidamente enquanto dava a partida no Volvo e acelerava em direção ao hospital Seattle Grace, onde o seu pai a atenderia sem questionar.  
>Ao chegar no hospital, Edward pediu a ajuda de alguns enfermeiros para colocá-la numa maca e saiu a procura de seu pai. Assim que o encontrou, o pai o olhou aterrorizado por sua camisa ter manchas de sangue e sua mão estar totalmente ensanguentada.<p>

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com alguém da família? - perguntou Carlisle, atônito.

– Não pai, é complicado explicar, apenas vá cuidar da moça que eu trouxe pois a cabeça dela está sangrando muito. - rebateu Edward. Carlisle o olhou desconfiado. - Apenas fique sabendo que eu não fiz nada, apenas faça o que eu pedi, pai. Explico depois.

Carlisle então saiu em direção a sala que a moça desconhecida havia entrado e foi fazer o possível para que tudo ficasse bem com ela. Mas antes de virar a esquina do corredor principal do hospital, virou-se para seu filho.

– Espero que você não tenha feito nenhuma besteira. - dizendo isso, virou-se e então se foi.

Minutos se passaram e Edward encontrava-se impaciente, por algum motivo que ele ainda não havia descoberto. Mais alguns minutos de espera e Carlisle apareceu o chamando.

– Qual o estado dela?

– O impacto que ela sofreu em sua cabeça, fez um belo de um corte e levou três pontos, talvez quando ela acorde com concussão, o que significa que ela possa ter uma confusão temporária, desorientação, perda de memória, náusea e falta de equilíbrio. - explicou Carlisle, para seu filho curioso e impaciente. - A preocupação principal não foi nem essa queda, foi como ela está desidratada e desnutrida. Não faço a mínima ideia de como você a conheceu ou onde a encontrou, mas ela parece ter passado horas ou até dias sem uma nutrição correta, Edward. De onde ela saiu? - perguntou, então Edward respirou fundo e então explicou ao seu pai tudo o que sabia até o momento sobre a moça. Basicamente, nada. - Então teremos que esperar para que ela acorde para termos alguma noção de como ajudá-la.

E Edward mais do que ninguém estava ansioso para ajudar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado. Caso gostarem e quiserem, deixem um comentário dizendo o que acharam do capítulo e se houve algo que não gostaram falem ai também, tudo para a melhoria da fanfic e da dona autora aqui. Fiquem com Deus e peço que mandem boas vibrações para meu pequeno guerreiro Luan, agradeço desde já. Beijão para tds.<strong>


	3. Home

Meninas, tudo bem com vocês? Então, aqui está um capítulo muito bonito e emocional, na minha opinião. Espero que gostem!

E me perdoem pela demora, prometo postar assim que possível!

P.S. É UM P.O.V DA BELLA.

* * *

><p>Sempre consegui abrir e fechar meus olhos normalmente, como qualquer outra pessoa mas hoje estava algo quase impossível. O peso de minhas pálpebras era como dois elefantes sentados nos meus olhos. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia de onde estava e nem como vim parar aqui, mas definitivamente, estou muito feliz por estar nesse lugar desconhecido pois eu estava em uma cama. Uma maldita cama.<p>

Eu não sabia o quanto uma cama fazia falta, pelo menos, não até hoje.

Eu podia não saber, exatamente, onde eu estava mas eu tinha uma ideia. Eu estava quase confirmando que eu estava em um hospital, porque o cheiro de um hospital sempre é característico. É uma mistura de ar condicionado e um suave toque de algo mais forte, de éter ou algo assim. Não sei definir, mas é muito distinto, único.

Meus músculos estavam tão relaxados. Minhas costas não doíam mais e muito menos minhas pernas. Minhas pobres e finas pernas que vem me sustentado por esses últimos meses em meio a tantas ruas e galpões abandonados que com o tempo se transformaram na minha casa. Todos os dias, quando eu acordava e me via jogada a essa vida tão miserável, eu chorava. Eu sempre pensei que quem morava nas ruas sofria, mas não tanto quanto isso. Ninguém nunca realmente sabe a dor pelo qual você passa até estar na mesma situação, até sofrer exatamente a mesma coisa que você está sofrendo. Eu não sabia como seria minha vida, quando tudo foi tirado de mim porém eu não esperava isso. Só que com o tempo você tem que se acostumar, seguir em frente e tentar reconstruir a vida. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como iria seguir minha vida ou onde eu iria arrumar forças para continuar mas eu precisava, minha mãe nunca ficava orgulhosa de me ver desistir de algo e mesmo ela não estando mais aqui, eu sei que ela não aprovaria me ver desistindo da vida, definitivamente.

E lembrando disso, as lágrimas já se formavam em meus olhos, eu havia prometido não chorar mas aqui estou eu, novamente, chorando e morrendo por dentro. É mais difícil do que algumas pessoas pensam.

Onde quer que eu estivesse, eu estava sendo mais do que bem cuidada. Eu não sei por quanto tempo havia dormido mas sabia que eu havia sido vigiada. Mesmo sonolenta, uma vez ou outra, eu sentia alguém me segurar nos pulsos e ia embora, depois, outro alguém vinha e acariciava meus cabelo, meu rosto e beijava minha testa. Eu não sabia quem era, mas eu agradecia tanto por dentro. Nos últimos meses, esses eram as únicas demonstrações afeto que eu havia recebido ou que iria receber.

As lágrimas acumuladas em meus olhos fizeram com que tentar abrir os olhos ficasse mais fácil, e aos poucos eu fui tentando. E tentando. E tentando. Até que finalmente eu abri os olhos e não era como nos filmes ou algo assim, não havia uma luz que atrapalhasse minha visão. Estava tudo escuro. Eu conseguia enxergar o quarto. Um quarto de hospital, como eu já havia suspeitado.

Mexi minha cabeça para um lado e depois para o outro, tentando ter uma visão melhor do quarto e me arrependi totalmente, porque fazer isso fez com que minha cabeça latejasse de uma forma horrível. Resmunguei de dor pois era como se tivessem rasgado o meu couro cabeludo. Coloquei minha mão direita sobre minha testa, pressionando, como se isso fosse ajudar em algo. Coloquei o meu peso em minha mão esquerda e ergui a parte superior de meu corpo, me sentando na cama. Foi um dos maiores sacrifícios de minha vida, e ao fazer isso, minha cabeça latejou ainda mais. Gemi de dor e tentei arrumar meu travesseiro, colocando minha cabeça ali, apenas descansando.

Eu sempre tive medo de escuro, na realidade não do escuro em si mas no que se esconde entre ele, mas agora eu estava em uma paz que a muitos dias eu não me encontrava. Eu estava em um local seguro, confortável e limpo, não havia o que temer. Eu só poderia temer a minha saída dali, pois eu voltaria para uma maldita rua, para algum beco fedido, sujo e escuro.

No mesmo instante em que soltei um suspiro pesaroso, pensando no meu futuro, a porta do quarto de abriu e uma brecha de luz adentro no quarto. Era a silhueta de uma mulher, assim que a luz do quarto se acendeu, uma mulher adentro o quarto com uma bandeja e eu estava começando a desconfiar que aquela mulher era algum tipo de deusa grega. Sua pele era branca, levemente bronzeada, tinha olhos azul turquesa, cabelos de cor castanho escuro porém com um leve clareamento nas pontas e tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto. A mulher tinha classe, estava em um vestido branco colado ao corpo e usava altos agulha. Nunca acreditei em perfeição mas aquilo, definitivamente, se aplicava aquela mulher.

– Olá. - cumprimentou-me, a tal mulher. Colocando a bandeja do lado de minha cama.

– Oi. - respondi, com um leve sorriso nos lábios porém desconfiada, como sempre.

– Como se sente? - perguntou ela, educadamente a mim, enquanto chegava perto da cama e se posicionava ao meu lado.

– Me sinto bem, tirando a minha cabeça que dói sem parar.

– Bem, deve estar doendo mesmo, ela teve um grande impacto de sua queda. - respondeu-me e então tudo me voltou a cabeça. A chuva, o Adônis trapalhão e minha maldita queda. - Creio que tenha se lembrado da queda.

– Sim, infelizmente. E, afinal, como cheguei aqui?

– Meu filho a trouxe aqui e meu marido cuidou de você, mocinha. - disse ela, sendo tão doce que senti um aperto no peito. Ninguém é doce assim com uma estranha. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba.

– A senhora não é médica? - perguntei, curiosa, pois apesar de ser a palavra 'classe' em duas pernas, ela parecia ser médica.

– Eu? Médica? Não, não, querida. Meu marido, por outro lado, é sim. E por favor, me chame de Esme. Esse é meu nome. - rebateu, estendendo sua mão para mim e eu logo a apertei.

– Isabella. Isabella Swan mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella.

– Um belo nome para uma bela moça. - elogiou-me, fazendo com que eu corasse.

– Bom, eu acho que devo um agradecimento ao seu filho, não? - ela assentiu de forma risonha e eu apenas continuei a encarar. - E, não querendo ser grosseira, porque você está aqui? Quer dizer, foi seu filho que veio me ajudar, não há um porque de você estar aqui... ou há?

– Na verdade, não. Quer dizer, talvez. Difícil de te explicar as coisas agora e você não me achar louca. - se explicou.

– Eu estou achando que você é meio louca, agora. Porque você está falando com uma quase estranha e tentando, não sei, ser gentil ou algo assim. Se isso é uma forma delicada de me dizer que é hora de ir embora, então seja curta e grossa.

– Se acalme, querida, não é nada disso.

– Não tem como me acalmar sendo que eu nunca vi você na vida, eu não sei o que quer comigo e isso é estranho.

– Se eu te contar o porque de estar aqui, você vai achar isso ainda mais estranho mas não é nada ruim. - disse de forma confiante.

– E porque eu deveria acreditar nisso? - rebati.

– Cada um acredita apenas naquilo que lhe convém. Se eu quisesse lhe fazer algo de ruim, eu já teria feito mas ao contrário do que você pensa, eu sou uma ótima pessoa. Por isso, eu trouxe comida para você. E a comida não está envenenada. Se eu quisesse matar você, eu faria isso em grande estilo para ser presa por uma boa causa. - Esme disse, fazendo graça e isso me fez rir.

Meu estômago roncou, eu fiquei mais vermelha que um tomate e comecei a comer, antes que alguém batesse na porta e confundisse o barulho de meu estômago com um roncar de um carro. Santa Maria, essa era a melhor coisa que eu podia estar comendo em meses. Fechei meus olhos, degustando o sabor da comida e soltei um gemido de prazer. Que coisa boa. Esme soltou um pequeno riso de mim e eu não pude deixar de rir também.

– Você chegou aqui bem fraca, tão sem vida. Quando coloquei meus olhos em você, eu senti meu coração de mãe apertar. - falou Esme, olhando para mim de forma observadora. Ela me daria medo, se não me desse paz, de alguma forma. Meu lábio inferior começou a tremer e eu me segurava para não chorar. - Eu não quero força-la a nada, se não se sente confortável para dizer, então tudo bem. Mas eu apenas quero a ajudar. - continuei em meu silêncio, apenas comendo, enquanto ela me olhava a espera de algo. - Tudo bem, então, deixemos essa parte para trás. Você precisa se alimentar. - Esme ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, apenas observando-me comer e isso era constrangedor. - Nas últimas horas que você ficou aqui, eu vim te ver e eu, bem, deixei meu coração de mãe falar mais alto. - começou a dizer como se tivesse medo e eu não estava entendendo muito bem, até que liguei os pontos e então eu percebi que era ela que vinha e beijava-me a testa, que me dava afeto. Eu fiquei um pouco feliz, um pouco confusa e ainda mais desconfiada das coisas. - E, eu realmente espero que você não me ache louca por eu ter vindo aqui, algumas vezes, ver se estava sendo bem cuidada. Sinto muito se isso é informação demais, querida, mas não é tão complicado como imagina.

– Eu agradeço pelo que você, hm, fez para mim. É muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa já fez por mim nos últimos meses. - a agradeci, do fundo do coração e alma. - Mas, já que as coisas não são tão complicadas, apenas me explique. - Esme sorriu para mim de forma triste, abriu sua boca prestes a me dizer algo, então porta abriu novamente, assustando-me um pouco.  
>A primeira pessoa a entrar na sala foi um homem de cabelo loiro platinado, com uma face dura porém, ao mesmo tempo, suave, em seu jaleco branco e sorriu para mim, enquanto passava seu braço pelos ombros de Esme. Ele era aquele tipo de velho charmoso, que dá para ser seu avô mas, ainda sim, pode te dar tesão. Não sei quantos anos aquele cara tem mas ele está em forma. Uma ótima forma, por sinal. E foi ai, que em minha distração, percebi que mais uma pessoa havia entrado no quarto de hospital e quando pus meus olhos nessa pessoa, perdi o folego do mesmo modo que havia perdido a primeira vez que coloquei meus olhos nele. O Adônis trapalhão veio até o outro lado da cama e ficou ao meu lado, enquanto sorria para mim e eu não me sentia apta a fazer mais nada.<p>

– Oi. - disse ele.

– Oi. - respondi, ridiculamente, calma por fora porém uma destruição em massa por dentro. Agora, ele se encontrava sem seu terno caríssimo, sua camisa social estava levantada até acima dos cotovelos e o cabelo ainda mais bagunçado do que na última vez em que eu coloquei meus olhos nele.

– Bom, querida, esse é meu marido, Carlisle, que cuidou de você ao chegar aqui.

– Muito obrigada, por ter cuidado de mim. - agradeci, de forma sincera, ao homem loiro e gostosão ao meu lado.

– Sem problemas, é meu dever.

– E esse, aqui, - Esme apontou para o Adônis - é meu filho, Edward. Acho que agora você já pode agradece-lo. - disse Esme, brincalhona, com um olhar um tanto quanto suspeito.

– Okay. Bem, primeiramente, é um prazer conhecê-lo, Edward. Me chamo Isabella, porém prefiro ser chamada de Bella. Segundamente, obrigada por ter me trazido até aqui e não ter me deixado morrer ou sofrer eternamente no meio da rua. - falei para ele, recebendo um sorriso torto. Maldição de vida. Maldição de homem bonito.

– Tudo bem, Bella, acho que uma vez ou outra faz bem ser o salva-vidas de alguém. - rebateu Edward. Seu nome era tão sexy quanto ele e meu nome saia tão lindamente de seus lábios. Oh céus._Que tentação seria, ver esse pedaço de mau caminho em uma sunga?_, pensei. Maldita mente fértil.

– Mudando de assunto, quando eu posso ter alta? - perguntei, curiosa, porém não porque eu queria sair dali mas, sim, porque eu queria saber quanto tempo de conforto e paz eu ainda teria. Minha vontade era puxar Edward para a cama de hospital e ditar que ele me levasse como sua escrava sexual pelo resto da vida.

– Bom, aposto que você está com uma tremenda de uma dor de cabeça então assim que passar você já pode ser liberada. Talvez, daqui a uma hora. - respondeu Carlisle. Eu apenas assenti, fracamente e dei um sorriso amargo. O que é bom dura pouco, eu deveria aprender isso. Esme olhou-me de modo curioso e interrogativo, enquanto inclinava sua cabeça para o lado. Essa mulher tem que lançar um livro ou dicionário com os tipos de seus olhares.

– Queridos, você poderiam, me deixar mais alguns segundos a sós com a Bella, por favor? - pediu ela, gentilmente. Seus dois homens assentiram e ambos saíram da sala, mas eu ainda podia sentir o olhar penetrante de Edward em mim. Como uma marca. - Então, vai me contar o que foi aquele sorriso triste que você deu? - poderia muito bem manda-la se ferrar por ser intrometida, porque eu não a conhecia, mas ela tinha algo tão maternal que me trazia paz. Ela havia cuidado de mim, sem motivo algum nesse hospital, como eu poderia mentir para aquela mulher? Ou rejeitá-la? Ela estava me acolhendo, ela não tinha motivos para isso, ela poderia muito bem apenas ignorar-me e ir embora, porque eu não o porque dela me ver mas ela estava o fazendo. Eu não poderia olhar em seus olhos e mentir, dizer adeus e fingir que eu ficaria bem. Eu queria que ela me acolhesse, queria que me desse mais do seu afeto maternal. Eu era uma desesperada, não podia nega e muito menos deixar isso passar. Esme estava me dando espaço para falar, eu sentia que ela queria ajudar e precisava disso. Eu realmente precisava. Mas eu não queria coloca-la em problemas, ela tinha os delas, para que pegar os meus?!

– É tudo apenas sobre quando eu sair daqui. Nada demais. - respondi.

– Não, não é nada demais.

– Claro que sim.

– Você conversar comigo se quiser. - disse ela, confiante.

– Céus, você nem me conhece, não precisa se importar com minha vida. Eu não tenho motivos para confiar em você ou algo do tipo. É necessário que eu lhe conte tudo? Você, por acaso, é algum tipo de psicóloga? - falei em um tom nervoso mas logo me arrependi, pois Esme me olhou de forma tão triste e apesar de eu ter razão, eu queria me estapear. Talvez, ela só quisesse ser gentil comigo.

– Querida, olhe a situação: eu sou uma quase estranha para você, que veio te ver e ficou te vigiando pelas ultimas horas em que você esteve adormecida, eu estou aqui, transbordando amor maternal, não por querer algo em troca mas, sim, porque eu simplesmente quero isso. Então, quando eu digo que você me contar algo, eu realmente quero dizer isso, eu quero te ajudar. E eu sei o quão estranho é isso mas eu só quero ajudar, eu já disse para você que nem tudo é tão louco como você imagina e eu posso explicar tudo para você, não quero fazer nada de ruim para você e entendo seu lado, se isso acontecesse comigo eu também acharia estranho mas se você está tendo algum problema pode me dizer, eu só quero ajudar. Confie em mim. - disparou Esme, segurando minhas mãos e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos, eu poderia até dizer que ela fazia um exame da minha alma com aquele olhar. Ela mesma sabia que toda aquela merda de situação era estranha mas eu me senti totalmente confortável com ela. Eu poderia pedir para chutarem na cabeça para eu recuperar minha sanidade mas ali estava Esme, uma quase estranha que se colocou a me vigiar e querer me ajudar, eu não sabia suas intenções ou o que a fazia ser maternal comigo, uma fodida garota que o seu filho tinha trazido para o hospital. Ela não tinha nenhuma obrigação ou qualquer ligação comigo, pelo que eu sabia, mas, inferno, ela estava ali querendo me ouvir. E mesmo que eu estivesse sendo a maior idiota do mundo, por acreditar na sua boa vontade, eu necessitava falar com alguém ou eu iria a loucura. Seu amor maternal parecia exalar dela e eu não sou a pessoa mais forte do mundo. Esse sentimento ruim precisava sair. Eu necessitava de uma conversa.

Meu lábio inferior começara a tremer novamente e dessa vez foi para valer, eu chorei. Foi como desatar um nó que segurava uma cachoeira de lágrimas minhas. Esme pegou a bandeja de comida e colocou ao lado da cama, sentando ao meu lado e estendendo os braços. E ali estava, novamente, o que eu precisava: carinho. Aconchego. Segurança.

Ela estava me dando a porcaria de um abraço, como se quisesse me proteger de qualquer coisa. Eu queria bater nela por ser tão maternal em tudo o que fazia. Tudo dela parecia com os atos da minha mãe. Minha mãe era protetora, ajudava as pessoas, acreditava numa vida melhor, e Deus sabe que eu só achava que minha mãe era assim.

Meus soluços eram fortes e meu corpo tremia violentamente, enquanto aquela mulher estava ali, segurando uma quase estranha nos braços, como se embalasse um bebê. Ela me balançava em seus braços de um lado para o outro, sussurrando que eu poderia chorar pois ela continuaria ali para me ajudar.

– Vamos, querida, conte-me o que está havendo. - suplicou ela, com a voz mergulhada em tristeza e eu tentava segurar meus princípios e desconfianças mas eu não consegui segurar.

– A questão é que não tenho para onde ir. Eu perdi tudo. Estou sozinha. - respondi a ela, sentindo pena de mim mesma. - Agora, você pode começar a sentir pena de mim. - falei, amarga. Sempre seria assim. Pena, era o que todos sempre sentiriam de mim.

– Porque eu sentiria pena de você? Eu sinto compaixão, querida. - rebateu, afastando-me dos seus braços e olhando-me no fundo dos olhos.

– Então, você deve ser a única. - respondi, tão amarga quanto podia, dando um riso seco.

– Existem muitas pessoas que gostam de fazer o bem a quem precisa. O mundo não é tão amargo como você pensa. - disse ela, então me olhou da forma mais séria possível e disse as palavras que fizeram meu peito quase explodir em emoções. - Venha para casa comigo, - foi o que Esme disse e eu fiquei ainda mais chateada comigo mesma por deixar a esperança correr em minhas veias, quando eu sabia que na minha história poucas coisas boas viriam a acontecer.

– Você nem ao menos sabe minha história, porque me quer na sua casa? Com sua família? Você é louca?

– Eu quero ajudar.

– Você quer ajudar e ajudar mas não me diz porcaria nenhuma sobre o porque de você querer me ajudar, eu não sei se fico mais irritada com você ou comigo por achar isso bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo.

– Se você quer que eu te responda algo, venha para casa comigo e eu te conto o que você quer saber, mesmo não sendo algo estrondoso como você acha. - Esme disse, simplesmente.

Então eu pensei, chegando a conclusão de que eu já estou no fim do poço e aceitar a proposta de Esme e tentar acreditar que eu não vou me ferrar não vai doer.

– Eu sei que vou me arrepender disso mas eu não tenho nada a perder mesmo. - falei, já me lamentando. Esme riu.

– Então, vamos para casa.

* * *

><p>E em relação a Esme estar tão protetora e fofa com a Bella, nos próximos capítulos vocês vão entender melhor, isso tudo. Então, é isso, espero que tenham gostado, se gostaram deixem um comentário e se há algo que sentiram falta ou algo do tipo, podem meter a falar porque isso ajuda na evolução da fanfic. Beijão, fiquem com Deus.<p> 


End file.
